


Vampire Masquerade

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, MiloShipFest, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Sonia esta en su presentación en Sociedad, un baile que ha dado su familia, donde tiene que conocer ademas al que sera su prometido.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Vampiro
Relationships: Scorpio Milo (LoS)/Pisces Aphrodite, Scorpio Milo/Scorpio Milo (LoS)





	Vampire Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose
> 
> Nota: Inspirado en el valz de Vampire Masquerade de Peter Gundry.

**Vampire Masquerade**

  
  
  
La música se escucha tenuemente, suaves melodías de vals.  
Le hago los últimos detalles a mi peinado y me coloco la máscara plateada sobre mi rostro ocultando tras ella el brillo de mi mirada. Mis labios perfilados suavemente de carmín destacan con mi vestido blanco, me levanto y arreglo el dobladillo del faldón, la crinolina es incomoda, pero bella a la vista.  
  
  
"Sonia..." tocan a la puerta "Esta lista, o te envió a alguna doncella?"  
  
  
"Estoy lista madre" sonrió ante mi reflejo y camino a la puerta abriendo la doble hoja de un tirón.  
  
  
"Que bien te luce la máscara" mamá me arregla el tocado y unos mechones rizados que caen sobre el escote. "Hace años que no se celebraba un baile de máscaras en Antares Parck... Desde..." su vista se ensombrece "A un familiar lejano de tu parte la raptaron... Bueno" se recompone y pone en su rostro una máscara dorada con pequeños diamantes en los bordes, con su brazo me rodea de los hombros y me dirige al rellano cercano a las escaleras "Ahora que celebramos la ocasión de tu presentación en sociedad, es adecuado que conozcas a tu primo Milo, es hijo de una prima de tu padre. Y nos gustaría que se llevasen bien, podrían ser los próximos herederos. Si te casaras con él podrías conservar el título de señora en Antares Parck ya que eres nuestra única hija es poco probable que heredaras el mayorazgo. La fortuna de Milo es menor a la nuestra, pero si su hermano mayor desposa a la Duquesa que está cortejando el título de Sir, estará disponible para Milo. Lo cual nos aseguraría no solo la unión de las familias y tu estadía como señora de la casa, sino un título nobiliario. Pero no te presiono más en esto Sonia" me da un beso en la mejilla "Decirte que Milo es el más apuesto de tus primos, no sé si ayude" suspira intranquila "¿Tu cabello está más rojo? Será la máscara y tu vestido que lo hacen resaltar. Hasta tus labios parecen teñidos de carmín"  
  
  
Comenzamos a bajar la escalera, los invitados ya estaban ahí. Papá hablaba con una mujer alta y rubia, que según los retratos familiares en la estancia principal era la tía Louisa... Prospecto de mi próxima suegra.  
  
  
"Señora... Señorita" un joven con una extraña mascara que solo cubría uno de sus ojos nos saludó al pie de la escalera. Llevaba un traje celeste con bordados dorados, casi tan resplandecientes como su rubia cabellera, la cual llevaba atada con un lazo celeste, algunos rizos escapaban rebeldes, más eso le daba un aire atractivo no desaliñado.  
  
  
"Joven Milo" saludo mi madre y yo sólo hice una pequeña reverencia.  
  
  
"Vengo a presentarme como candidato para la primera pieza de la bella anfitriona de esta noche y estrella principal del baile" sonrió mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes, su ojo libre, azul como el cielo se posó sobre mí. "Si ella me lo permite, claro"  
  
  
Yo asentí en respuesta. Él me extendió su diestra y caminamos en silencio entre la gente enmascarada que se abría a nuestro paso, dejando un sendero libre para que llegásemos hasta la pista. Milo levando su siniestra enguantada y las luces de los candelabros del techo se apagaron quedando así sólo las tenues llamas de las velas de los candelabros y cándeles de las mesas. Una tétrica melodía comenzó a sonar. Me tomo de la cintura y seguimos el peculiar vals.  
  
  
La cadencia del violín y el lastimero sonar del chelo nos otorgaban una melodía oscura, sensual con algo... Un mensaje. Escondido en ella.  
Casi podía escuchar unas voces fantasmales provenir de algún lugar para acompañar la triste melodía. Era como si las hubiese llamado e invitado a participar en aquel baile.  
De pronto dimos vueltas entre la suave oscuridad rodeados de máscaras de diferentes formas y tamaños. Algunas se veían fantasmales otras se veían demoniacas, otras más simplemente se mezclaban y desaparecían entre las sombras para surgir de nuevo en otro giro. Resplandecientes frente a nosotros, los labios de mármol cerrados en una mueca eterna; felicidad, tristeza, melancolía, dolor, la nada... Todo eso eran esas mascaras frías que nos rodeaban, que nos seguían con su mirada oscura.  
  
  
Las voces cantaban a nuestro alrededor, mi sangre hervia dentro de mis venas, el sabor de la vida danzaba en la punta de mi lengua. Una vuelta más, el ondear de mi vestido, el rose de la dura tela contra el cuerpo de Milo. Sus manos calientes y enguantadas. Deje caer mi cabeza en su pecho.  
Los latidos de su corazón se mezclaron con los cánticos, con el violín, con el chelo, era uno con la orquesta. Casi podía sentir como eran esos latidos los que guiaban los movimientos de cada músico, cada percusión. Cada nota era dada por ese corazón bombeante lleno de vida.  
  
  
Sentí que me embriagaba, de repente olvidé para qué estaba ahí. Olvide todo. Las máscaras eran lo único que veía, la música lo único que escuchaba, Milo de lo único que me alimentaba.  
  
  
Le susurre al oído unas palabras, tan tenues que solo él podría escuchar. Al instante paramos de bailar la mano en mi cintura se deslizó. Milo me dio el brazo con una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su juvenil rostro.  
Pasamos de nuevo entre la multitud de máscaras que abrían una senda para nosotros. Fuimos a uno de los balcones privados. Milo se sentó en una silla blanca, erguido contemplando el cielo nocturno. La tétrica música seguía resonando en el salón.  
  
  
Corrí uno de los cortinajes, de unas máscaras salieron pequeñas risitas.  
  
  
Fui a con Milo, me sitúe tras de él. Sentí su aroma. Lo rodee y camine al balcón su mirada estaba ausente y perdida, el azul de sus ojos no reflejaba el brillo de las luces nocturnas. Sonreí. ¿Quién diría que después de sesenta años la historia se repetiría? En ese último baile de máscaras yo había sido la señorita presentada en sociedad. Esa noche y con este mismo vals había conocido a quién se convirtió en mi amor, en mi padre, mi creador. Me había raptado al término del vals.  
  
  
Sonreí de nuevo y caminé hacia Milo, el sonido de mis pasos se mezclaba con la música como si aún estuviese bailando.  
Me incline y apoye mis brazos en sus anchos hombros, acaricie su rostro. Teníamos que ser parientes, en mi vida mortal fui la tía favorita de su abuela. Tanto así que su nieto lleva mi nombre. Milo.  
  
  
Acaricio su rostro parco con mis manos. Recordando mi mortalidad y él y sus ojos azules vienen a mi mente, sus bucles dorados ensortijados en mis dedos. Cómo lo amé desde el primer momento y como lo odié hasta el último. Lo amaba porque era perfecto y lo odiaba en su perfección. Me dio mi más grande don y mi más terrible maldición. Tomé la cabeza de Milo recordando la de Afrodita, esa última vez. Como la gire hasta que produjo ese ruidito, ese crujido. Como la arranqué. ¿Él sabía lo que iba a hacer? ¿Él me lo pidió? Lo hice en medio de un ataque de amor o de odio? Recuerdo cómo lo bese, como su tibia sangre caía sobre mi helado cuerpo, como lloré, como sigo llorando su ausencia en mi oscuridad.  
  
  
Pero él me arrancó mi mortalidad, me dio una vida de eterna locura. Sonrió y unas lágrimas sanguinolentas caen por mi rostro. Tomo firmemente a Milo y le clavo mis colmillos. Siento su estremecimiento, su miedo, unas lágrimas caen y se mezclan con las gotitas de sangre en mis guantes. Mi vestido blanco está manchado. Dejo de beber la sangre y sonrió. Me deshago de las máscaras de ambos y las dejo caer al suelo en un ruido sordo, botan una vez y quedan inertes en el piso de mármol.  
  
  
  
Sonrió preguntándome qué les causará mayor sorpresa. Encontrar a la pequeña Sonia en su cuarto inconsciente en un pequeño charco de sangre o no encontrar a Milo y cómo único indicio unas máscaras ensangrentadas... como aquella noche. Quizá nunca más haya bailes de máscaras en Antares Parck.  
  
  
Tomo a Milo en mis brazos y salto por el balcón. La música y las voces siguen en mi cabeza, nunca se van. Es nuestro vals, no amor mío? Su imagen viene a mi cabeza. Mi eterno amor.  
  
  
  
  
El violín del salón se apaga...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fin**


End file.
